


Kuroo Catches A Cold, Kenma Catches Feelings

by SpaceJammie



Series: Fluffy KuroKen Short Stories [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kozume Kenma in Love, M/M, Oddly Specific Fic For My Oddly Specific Interests, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: Kuroo literally has a cold.Kenma loves him and cares for him.That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Fluffy KuroKen Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985024
Comments: 10
Kudos: 203





	Kuroo Catches A Cold, Kenma Catches Feelings

Kenma had just gotten home from a meeting; the last of several he'd had that day. And he saw that Kuroo's car was parked in the driveway. He was surprised that he would get the evening with his husband because he thought he was going out with friends. 

As he walked up to the door, he didn't see lights coming out of the windows. And when he came inside and slipped off his shoes, he saw the lights were off all through the house.

With a curious hum, Kenma checked around for Kuroo. He started with the kitchen and living room, turning lights on as he went. There was no Kuroo to be found there, so he went down the hallway. He glanced into the open bathroom door as he passed to confirm Kuroo wasn't there. 

When he reached their bedroom, he saw a Kuroo sized lump underneath the covers of their bed. He thought it was still quite early for him to be sleeping; it was barely past 8pm. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, then reached a hand to gently rest on top of Kuroo, who didn't move or acknowledge him. 

"Are you awake?" Kenma asked softly. 

"Mhhmm," was the response from the Kuroo-shaped lump. He sounded miserable. 

Kenma twisted his mouth as he thought about why Kuroo would be hidden under the blankets; he had a good guess. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Mmmnn," Kuroo groaned. Yeah, that was a sick Kuroo sound. 

Kenma pulled the edge of the blanket off Kuroo's messy head of hair and put his hand on his forehead. It felt warm; the man definitely had a fever. Kenma gently brushed Kuroo's hair off his face.

Kuroo brought a hand up and put it over Kenma's, holding it in place over his cheek. 

"You've got a fever. Want me to make soup?" Kenma asked.

"Mhhhmm," Kuroo responded without opening his eyes. He did give Kenma's hand a weak squeeze, though.

Kenma leaned over and kissed Kuroo's forehead, then put the blanket back on. He knew Kuroo liked to burrow under blankets when not feeling good. 

As he walked out of the bedroom, Kenma pulled up soup recipes on his phone. He found one that called for ingredients they had in the house; a basic chicken and rice soup. When he got to the kitchen, he pulled out the ingredients he needed. 

Before he started washing and cutting the celery and carrots, he started the rice cooker. Then he filled up a glass of water and brought it to the bedroom to leave it on the nightstand. 

"There's water here, Kuro."

A grunt was the only response he got before he went back to the kitchen to start prepping the ingredients. He washed the carrots and celery, chopping them up after. Then he cut up some chicken and dug through the cabinets for some seasonings. 

As he cooked the chicken and then mixed in the vegetables and spices, he hummed quietly to himself. He'd come to really enjoy cooking. Sometimes he and Kuroo would cook together.

But Kuroo was always insistent on doing all the caring for Kenma; the only time Kenma really got to care for Kuroo was when the rooster haired man was sick. Kenma felt a little guilty about it, but he kind of liked when Kuroo was sick for that reason. It felt good to be the caretaker in the relationship. 

After Kenma poured in the broth and finished seasoning the soup, he let it simmer and responded to some work emails while he waited. When the soup was ready, he turned the heat off and left the pot uncovered so it would start cooling. 

He walked back to the bedroom and found Kuroo sitting up while slowly finishing the glass of water. Kenma couldn't see his face since the room was dark, so he turned the hallway light on to bring more light in. "Do you want your soup in here or out on the couch?" 

"Here, please," Kuroo said quietly. He looked like he felt awful.

Kenma came over to take the empty glass from Kuroo and reached out a hand to caress him. Kuroo leaned into the touch. There was a feverish flush on his face and a tired look in his eyes as he stared at Kenma. 

Kenma smiled softly at the love of his life. "I'll be back in a couple minutes. Do you want to watch a movie on my laptop while we eat?"

Kuroo sniffled for a moment before responding. "Sure, sounds nice."

Kenma rubbed his thumb across Kuroo's cheek before pulling his hand away and walking out of the room. When he got to the kitchen, he put soup into two bowls and refilled Kuroo's water, then put it all on a tray. He carried it back to the bedroom and set it on top of their dresser. 

After unplugging his laptop, Kenma set it on the bed. He then brought out their extra pillows and made a little pillow nest behind Kuroo so they could comfortably sit up to eat. Kuroo gave Kenma a grateful look as he slid a couple pillows behind him.

Finally, Kenma brought over Kuroo's soup and the refilled glass of water, setting them on the nightstand beside the bed. He put his own soup on the nightstand on his side of the bed. Then he took his pants and sweatshirt off, leaving just his boxers and tshirt as he climbed into bed next to Kuroo and settled into their pillow nest.

Kuroo had taken his bowl of soup and started eating it while Kenma got the laptop ready. "What do you feel like watching?" 

Kuroo spoke in a scratchy voice. "Something easy to watch."

Kenma hummed. "Alright. One of the Ghibli movies, then."

The movie started as Kenma took his bowl of soup and then scooted closer to Kuroo. They leaned against each other, eating their soup while watching Ponyo. When they finished eating, Kuroo ended up snuggled into Kenma's armpit and quickly fell asleep there. Kenma glanced down at Kuroo's face, glowing in the light of the laptop, and smiled at the sleepy man that he loved. He held Kuroo close and kissed his forehead. 

It was moments like these that Kenma tucked away into his heart. He wanted to always be the one who took care of Kuroo, just as Kuroo had and would always take care of him.

They were best friends.

Once a setter and his captain.

Once a boy and his boyfriend.

Now a man and his husband.

Together forever, stronger with each other; the perfect pair. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
